Pay-to-play Woodcutting training
This guide is for training the Woodcutting skill. Axes Logs and Experience Level 1 through 15 Players can start off by buying an Iron Axe from Bob's Brilliant Axes in Lumbridge. Once you have your axe chop any regular trees. Many surround the goblin house in Lumbridge, the jail in Port Sarmin, or all around Draynor Manor. It is suggested that you do trees until you hit level 20. Go a little west of Lumbridge for starters, but Draynor, which is surrounded by many trees and has an easy access bank, is highly recommended. Bring a bronze axe for now which should be fine to cut down normal trees. You could also bring a knife and cut all logs into arrow shafts to save time on bank trips. They will go for about 1 gp each selling to people and 0 gp from the general store. If you're interested in a bit more profit but willing to sacrifice time, bank all the logs, and they will sell to people for approximately 160 gp ea, or can be used for early Firemanking levels.Head to Bob's Brilliants Axe Shop in Lumbridge, and purchase a steel axe, which should be affordable by now. The steel axe will be more effective on these trees and gives you a higher success rate of getting oak logs. Again, Draynor probably has the closest and most oak trees that are closest to a bank, but its also a good suggestion to chop the oak trees right outside of Varrock west bank. In these areas you will be able to cut the logs, and store them in the bank nearby for convenience, or fletch them and store the products in the bank. This is the easiest way, and there are usually no high level woodcutters here to steal your place and your trees. Once you get to 30, willows will be an option but since there is so much competition over them, wait until maybe 35 where it is easier to have a chance at getting some and move to a mithril axe at this point. Going another 5 levels should not be a problem doing oak trees and it can be just as profitable. Oak logs are maybe 15 gp so bank them or use them for Fletching/Firemaking! Level 15 through 30 Players can cut oak trees. A good spot is east of Draynor Village's bank. Low level players should be careful here, as level 26 Jail Guards patrol the area. The area with 3 oak trees west of Varrock, near the west bank, is a good choice for lower levelled players. It is right next to a bank, so players can chop, bank, and then sell the logs. Other places are southwest of Varrock and northwest of Lumbridge and Seers' Village. Level 30 through 99 Fast Experience - Willows (30-99) Players can cut willow trees. While it is a long time until players start cutting yews, it is recommended they stay with willows as the logs are given at a quick experience rate compared to other trees. *A good spot is beside Draynor Village's bank, as there are 5 willow trees there, though it is often crowded during the day. *If banking is not desired, good willow tree spots are also in northeast Port Sarim, south of Rimmington, or north of Lumbridge. They should switch to yews at around level 80. *The willows outside of Barbarian Assault is an ideal spot! Fast Experience - Teaks (35-99) Teak trees are the fastest experience to 99. By powercutting Teak south from Castle Wars, you can get up to 100k/hr xp. Maple Logs (45-99) Maple trees can be located in Seers' Village. Behind Seer's village bank are 4 maples making it the best spot for maples. Maples are 100 XP each. Money Making - Yews (80-90) At level 80, players can cut yew trees at a decent rate. Players should not start cutting yews at level 60 is because of the extremely slow rate at which the logs are obtained. Good spots are *behind Varrock Palace and by the entrance of the Edgeville dungeon. *There are four yew trees west of Rimmington, but they are a long distance from a bank, which does not make the spot very popular. *There are also 2 yew trees south of the Falador east bank. *Three yew trees are very close to the bank in the Gnome Stronghold. These trees are also fairly close to the bank as well. *When you are going to move to Yews, simply walk south of the Seer's village bank and there will be the best spot for Yews in a gated area. Money Making - Magic Trees (90-99) Once players reach 75 Woodcutting, magic trees and logs will now be an option, although cutting them will be incredibly slow at this level. The most convenient place to cut them is south of the yew trees in Seer's Village, with a total of seven in the vicinity of the Sorcerer's Tower. Another option is the three magic trees just west of the Tree Gnome Stronghold's bank. Both of these areas tend to be crowded. Cutting these trees provides the least experience-per-hour, but their logs are the most profitable of all. Category:Woodcutting